tears
by chalek4ev
Summary: she is crying in the arms of a complete stranger the arms of a redheaded devil and she a brown haired brown eyed cross dresser. Im changing the story line but please let me know if you want me to continue. thank you :D oh and T because im slightly paranoid lol
1. Chapter 1

She sits here crying in my arms, the arms of a complete stranger, a red headed devil, she a brown haired brown eyed cross dresser.

Haruhis POV

"GET OUT!" he screamed as he kicked and punched me. He threw me out the door with my possesions the few that i had...i now had nowhere to go. As I thought of places i could stay i decided the only place left for me to go was Ouran acadamy where i attended on scolarship. I ran and ran untill i came through the front gates of the place that would be my temporary home. As i wandered the halways i came across music room three they say that it was abandoned years ago. I figure this would be the best place, somewhere that hopefully nobody would fine me...if only i knew...

Kaorus POV

I had woken up next to my brother as always but this time was diffrent i felt on edge and i couldnt go back to sleep. I decided i would go to school early. Without waking my brother i slowly got dressed took a shower and called my driver to take me to school i mean it was only 4 in the morning but maybe i could set up a prank or two for tamaki. When i finally arrived i made my way up to music room 3 to get a rather shocking suprise.

Haruhis POV

I woke up about 4am with tears pouring down my face and i couldnt stop them, i had dreamt about how HE had killed my mother and father how HE had pretended to be innocent how HE had abused me how HE had left me whith nobody and nowhere to go but HE could NEVER take away MY education.

The tears wouldnt stop and the replay the murder wouldnt stop replaying.

Then the door opened, a bob of red hair and i ran to hide i ran to a closet.

Kaorus POV

When i opened the door i saw something i wasnt expecting a small boy, or at least i think it was a boy, sobbing. They ran away straight to the costume closet...how odd...i wonder who it is. Curious little me followed after, always wanting to help of course. When i finally got next to the crying figure i sat down next to them. "whats wrong" "i...i...im...sorry..." the figure said "well what are you sorry for" i asked even more curious now "ill...leave...now" im pretty sure now that its a she not a he said. she got up to leave but tripped and fell right into my lap. i was shocked but she couldnt move she kept crying in the arms of a complete stranger the arms of a red headed devil...

**okay hello everyone im really sorry if this is bad quality it just popped into my head and i had to type it on wordpad and i have no spell check but i apoligize for anything wrong but please let me know if you want me to continue id appreciate any suggestions or critisim or anything to help me improve my writeing and if it is hard to understand im very very sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy ya'll how ya doin? im updating this cuz my mind is all like AHHHHHH put this on paper so imma do it well any way on to the story...oh one more thing reaaallll quick i still havnt gotten word so please inform me of anything i have done wrong or need to change thanks lovies.

Kaorus POV

I picked her up and sat on a couch rocking her back and forth making what i hoped were soothing circles on her back. "why...why why why why"she just kept repeating eventually she calmed down enough and i asked "why what?" "my mom...my dad...Him..." thats all i could understand. All of the sudden the doors opened and she stopped crying at the sound...the whole host club stood there!

hehe short chappy should i end here i mean they walked in on him holding and unknown boy/girl in his arms who had just been crying...haha jk

haruhis POV

He lifted me up and took us to sit on the couch he tried to console me and that fact that he was trying really helped i mean HE had never even tried somthing like that not even when i was covered with my own parents blood he never once said sorry for the abuse or any of the unspeakable things he did to me (ill let youre minds wander ;) but UNSPEAKABLE for now) all i could do was repeat "why why why why why" all i wanted to know was why. When my crying had started to slow. He asked me "why what" i tried to tell him but just thinking about it nothing im sure he could understand came out. Then the door opened the suprise at the noise shocked me so much i stopped crying. "KAORU" i heard someone scream i guess that was his name Kaoru i really like that name..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING" "YOUR GAY" "But...but...what about us" "why are there tear tracks on your face" i heard all exclaimed at once and when i look down i say the owner of the lat question an very small highschool boy holding a teddy..."would you like to hold Usa-chan?"

okay lovies i REALLLLYYYY Want to keep going but i have to go to bed i shall try my absolute hardest to update tomorrow farwell.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY I AM BACK TODAY PLEASE ENJOy this chapeter i dont mean for it to be sho but i have no time to write, please critiqe if you feel like it thank you lovlies

Haruhis POV

ÿes please" i said my voice was very shaky as a stuffed pink bunny was stuffeed in to my hands. I pulled it close to me and auto matically felt calmer "thanks you" i said his face imediatly lit up with the biggest smile ive ever seen "whats your name" he ask "Haurhi" "YAY HARU-CHAN my name is honey" he replied winking in the most innocent way as he walked over and climed onto a large boys shoulders.

Kaorus POV

I watched as Haruhi talked with Hunny and she had the faintist hint of a smile as she talked to him and it made me smile, i dont know why she had somehow made me care for her and want to her happy but i chocked it up to be happy she was no longer crying. "So Kaorus...Who is she"asked my mirror image ä girl..." i had no idea how to reply so i left it to. "hi..." i heard her speak up still sitting in my lap. Everyone looked down and almost glared at her, she got up and moved and everyone calmed down exept hunny who climed onto her lap.( sorry but i always rember how hunny would climb on her the whole time her knew her so yeah they be besties now...she still has usachan) Haruhi who now had Hunny and Usa chan and hunny in her lap shifted to support him. "hello im sorry when you walked in karou?" i nodded at her and she smiled "was consoleing me because um well i was crying?" Hunnys face imediatly looked concerned when he asked "Haru why were you crying" ümmm er well i dont really want to talk about it.." ökay Haru you can tell us some other time kay" just then Kyoya spoke up "why dont we get you both into a new uniform and discuss these maters later" Hunny got off of Haruhis lap and we walked back to the changing rooms and got out uniforms. I walked out to go to one of the wash rooms to change when i relaized i left my jacket and speaking it had only been a few seconds i decided it would be safe to walk back in. When i walked in i was shocked...

CLIFF HANGER mostly because i have to go i really enjoy writing this story and i hope u guys enjoy it too but im sorry if they seem ooc and i really hate all the gramatical mistakes and apoligize ill try and i know Ä these dots keep appearing ill work my hardest to get it fixed before my next chaper

Origato~Cm

ps. i know i have already said it but please do critic because i would appreciate it greatly thanks loves :D


	4. Chapter 4

sorry i literally have no time to write but im writeing this because i think it will be a plot twister not really well anyway i reread the other chapters and when i do get word hopefull next week (ordered it the other day) i will revise it and i hope this isnt a horrid as the others

Kaorus POV  
I walked into the dressing room as Haruhi pulled off her sweater and the first thing that caught my attention was a HUGE purple blue and black bruise in the shape of a hand going around the top of her arm. I couldn't help but stare her perfect porcelain marred with the fingerprints of a horrible thought. She is abused. The deep blue and dark purple and nonfaded black showed how truely recent this bruise happened..."who did this to you?" she turned at my bruise covering herself up evidently she didnt notice me enter, but before she could answer the rest of the club had started to gather...they always have a habit of ssowing up at awkward times.

suddenly though i didn't see pure hatred towards her i saw it towards someone else the person that did this to her? Kyoyas glasses hid his eyes with a glare but we saw his aura get darker and darker untill a pure black cloud surrounded him and you could feel the temperature in the air drop. not only did i fear a blood on his hands but on moris as well his face emotionless as usual but his eyes told a diffrent story his blood was boiling he had hatred for someone but im sure he wasnt sure why he was feeling like that because before this moment id only ever seen his stony gray eyes change when his beloved cousin honey was in danger. next to mori tamaki looked about to faint i have not an idea why i felt more of a murderous rage but im sure he has never seen something close to this after all none of us really have..real life problems dont affect us. even my brother looked ready hurt someone.

Though none of them not even combined compared to the look in litte honeys face being one of the most acomplishe martial artists in all of the world and all he packed a big punch for such a little guy. He was no longer aloud to practice his art in public though seeing as last time he did he almost killed his opponent by accident of course. right now though was diffrent than any other time ive ever seen his flowers and bunnys that surronded him even when he sparred his brother(only time he can practice the arts outside of a private dojo) were gone vanished replaced with an aura so deep and dark it put kyoyas to shame. "Haruchan?" honey asked "yes" haurhi responded so calmly as she put on and buttoned her white blouse "who did that to you" honey asked a muderous tone laced in with care and compassion toward this girl. then remebering what she has said earlier i replied for her "him" the venom in my voice so evident i thought that i saw haurhi flich but i know i saw her fall to the ground i know i saw the tears i know i ran to her along with the rest of the guys entering her world and pulling her into ours that was the moment we knew we would help her she was one of us now and we would protect her from the worst life had to offer and give her the best she was our Haruhi and we had to do the best to save the frail angel that we each now held in our arms.

next harhis POV on this whole incident chappy hopefull on its way tomorrow i know this sucks i really do know that all they do but i hope to go back and revise so that it gets better as always pretty please with a cherry on topp critiq because i would love for my writeing to get better even though it is not that good oh and i have a question should i add more drama and if so what should haruhi do please leave your ideas or pm me anything thankies-CM


	5. revised which is better?

**AN:** dear opinr, I completly understand where you are coming from and actually to any readers I am doing this on word pad so I tried to go through and manually fix all errors and repost below but I understand that it is really choppy and rereading it I really didnt like it but i want to know if this is better or if I should rewrite or take down the story all together also if anyone was wondering why haruhi means so much to them well he just stopped her crying and then he saw that she was abused and something like that happened between me and a sortof stranger and we became very close because I once you know something like that someone can instantly become important to you well anyways please read this and tell me if its better or no or discontinue or if anyone wants to help with my reviewing it would be appreciated.

Kaorus POV

I picked her up and sat on a couch rocking her back and forth making what I hoped were soothing circles on her back. "why...why why why why"she just kept repeating eventually she calmed down enough for me to ask "why what?" "my mom...my dad...Him..." thats all i could understand of her response beofre the doors opened and she stopped crying shocked by the noise and bursting their little bubble but when she looked up she saw none other than the allustrious host club standing there!

haruhis POV

He lifted me up and took us to sit on the couch he tried to console me and that fact that he was trying really helped I mean HE had never even tried somthing like that not even when I was covered with my own parents blood he never once said sorry for the abuse or any of the unspeakable things he did to me (I'm insanely uncomfterable writeing anything romantic like at all so unless someone really wants to hear what he did i probably wont continue that) all I could do was repeat "why why why why why" all I wanted to know was why. When my crying had started to slow. He asked me "why what" I tried to tell him but just thinking about it i broke down again, I'm sure he could understand nothing that came out. Then the door opened the suprise at the noise shocked me so much i stopped crying. "KAORU" i heard someone scream i guess that was his name Kaoru I really like that name..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING" "YOUR GAY" "But...but...what about us" "why are there tear tracks on your face" I heard all exclaimed at once and when I looked down i saw the owner of the last question an very small highschool boy holding a medium sized stuffed pink bunny before i could say anything he looked me in the eyes and asked in the most innocent vicee I had ever heard ..."would you like to hold Usa-chan?" I wiped some of my tears "yes please" my voice though still shakey sounded a bit stronger. "YAY! be good to..." I heard his voice trail off obviously asking me for a name "Haruhi" I told him with a smile "Okay, im hunny, be nice to haru-chan usa-chan" he then walked away and climbed up on this very tall boys shoulders.

Kaorus POV

I watched as Haruhi talked with Hunny and she had the faintist hint of a smile as she talked to him and it made me smile, I dont know why she had somehow made me care for her and want to her happy but i just thought it had to do with her no crying anymore i had no idea how wrong i could be or how drawn I was to this girl. "So Kaorus...Who is she?"asked my mirror image "a girl..." i had no idea how to reply so left it to. "hi..." I heard her speak up still sitting in my lap. Everyone looked down and almost glared at her, she got up and moved and everyone calmed down exept hunny who climed onto her lap.( sorry but i always rember how hunny would climb on her the whole time her knew her so yeah they be besties now...she still has usachan) Haruhi who now had Hunny and Usa chan and Hunny in her lap shifted to support him. "hello im sorry when you walked in Karou?" I nodded at her and she smiled "was consoleing me because um well I was crying?" the last part sounded almost of a question like she was uncomfterable showing weakness but Hunnys face instantly turned from a joyous little boy to that of a concerened friend when he asked "Haru why were you crying ?" "ummm er well i dont really want to talk about it.." "okay Haru you can tell us some other time kay" just then Kyoya spoke up "why dont we get you both into a new uniform and discuss these maters later" Hunny got off of Haruhis lap and we walked back to the changing rooms and got out uniforms. I walked out to go to one of the wash rooms to change when I relaized I left my jacket and speaking it had only been a few seconds I decided it would be safe to walk back in. When i walked in I was shocked...

Kaorus POV  
I walked into the dressing room as Haruhi pulled off her sweater and the first thing that caught my attention was a HUGE purple blue and black bruise in the shape of a hand going around the top of her arm. I couldn't help but stare her perfect porcelain marred with the fingerprints of a horrible thought. She is abused. The deep blue and dark purple and nonfaded black showed how truely recent this bruise happened..."who did this to you?" she turned at my bruise covering herself up evidently she didnt notice me enter, but before she could answer the rest of the club had started to gather...they always have a habit of showing up at awkward times...

...Suddenly though i didn't see pure hatred towards her i saw it towards someone else... the person that did this to her? Kyoyas glasses hid his eyes with a glare but we saw his aura get darker and darker untill a pure black cloud surrounded him and you could feel the temperature in the air drop. not only did I fear a blood on his hands but on moris as well his face emotionless as usual but his eyes told a diffrent story his blood was boiling he had hatred for someone but I'm sure he wasnt sure why he was feeling like that because before this moment I'd only ever seen his stony gray eyes change when his beloved cousin honey was in danger. Next to Mori Tamaki looked about to faint I have not an idea why though I felt more of a murderous rage in fact all the reat of us did, but I'm sure he has never seen something close to this after all none of us really have..real life problems dont affect us. Even my brother was sporting a glare his mouth was still slightly agape stareing at the abomantion tarnishing her skin.

Though none of them not even combined compared to the look in litte hunnys face being one of the most acomplished martial artists in all of the world though he was no longer aloud to practice his art in public seeing as last time he did he almost killed his opponent... by accident of course. right now though was diffrent than any other time I've ever seen his flowers and bunnys that surronded him even when he sparred his brother(only time he can practice the arts outside of a private dojo) were gone vanished replaced with an aura so deep and dark it put kyoyas to shame. "Haruchan?" honey asked "yes" haurhi responded so calmly as she put on and buttoned her white blouse "who did that to you" honey asked a muderous tone laced in with care and compassion toward this girl. then remebering what she has said earlier I replied for her "him" the venom in my voice so evident I thought that I saw Haurhi flich but I know I saw her fall to the ground I know I saw the tears I know I ran to her along with the rest of the guys entering her world and pulling her into ours that was the moment we knew we would help her she was one of us now and we would protect her from the worst life had to offer and give her the best she was our Haruhi and we had to do the best to save the frail angel that we each now held in our arms.


End file.
